People of the Outskirts
The People of the Outskirts are a community comprised mainly of farmers and their families. The journal entry in the game does not really refer to the residents of the Outskirts, but to one particular resident with whom Geralt has a little tryst. The rest of the information on this page is of a more general nature and does refer to the inhabitants of the Outskirts as a whole. Notable townsfolk * Abigail * Alvin * Haren Brogg * Mikul * Odo * Reverend * Vesna Hood Journal Entry The following journal entry is gained by wooing one of the peasant girls with a bouquet of tulips. It and the associated sex card relate to this one experience only. There are, however other sexual encounters to be had in the Outskirts. Random Encounters * Old women (not old peasant women, nor beggars): tell Geralt about local herbs (Balisse, Beggartick, Hellebore, Berbercane, Celandine, Sewants, Verbena, White myrtle, Wolf's aloe), and monster tales including Ghouls, and Echinopsae in exchange for food. When they've imparted all there is to know, they'll say that they have no more tales. Don't be confused by their "i'm done for this session" quip, which is that there isn't much more to say. * Beggar (which looks just like an Old woman): gives Geralt the Eternal Fire Signet Ring in exchange for a White Gull. * Old townswoman: Beauclair wine in exchange for Pork. * Male beggar: talks about drowned dead, seemingly more specifically Nadir, but does not name him. * Male beggar: asks for booze. * Townswoman (in white): in return for a bouquet of flowers (any kind), she gives Geralt tulips, and mentions that the "flaming lizard folks" are looking to set an ambush for him. This is not a single individual, several of the townswomen in white offer the same conversation thread. * Old townswomen: in exchange for food, tell tales featuring: the Order of the Flaming Rose (which does not result in a new journal entry;) the drowned dead (which results in journal entries for Drowners and their lootable ingredients, not Drowned Dead;) the minions of the Beast (Barghests) (which results in a journal entry for Ectoplasm, nothing more;) werewolves (which results in a journal entry for Werewolf Fur, nothing more;) and fleders and vampires (neither of which result in any journal entries.) * Traveler: gives Geralt 100 orens because he had helped the merchant clear his cellar of garkains in Novigrad a few years earlier. The merchant hadn't been able to pay at the time, but can now that his luck has changed. Gallery Image:People_Grandma_full.png|typical old woman or beggar Image:People_Old_Woman_wine.png|old townswoman who wants pork Image:People_Novigrad_traveller.png|Traveler who gives Geralt 100 orens Image:People Noblewoman 3.png|townswoman in white, who gives tulips Image:People_Waitress_Hairy_Bear.png|peasant girl in green and yellow Image:Sex Peasant Girl.jpg|peasant girl's sex card Image:Sex_Peasant_girl_censored.png|peasant girl's censored sex card Image:Sex Abigail.jpg|Abigail's sex card Image:Sex Abigail censored.png|Abigail's censored sex card Image:Sex Vesna Hood.jpg|Vesna's sex card Image:Sex Vesna Hood censored.jpg|Vesna's censored sex card Category:Sexual Encounters Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:The Witcher Act I fr:Habitante des faubourg es:Gente de las Afueras